coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasmeen Metcalfe
| played by = Shelley King }} Yasmeen Nazir is the wife of Sharif Nazir, the mother of the late Kal Nazir and grandmother to his children, Alya and Zeedan. Biography In July 2014 she gathered her family (with the exception of grandson Zeedan) to meet Kal's new girlfriend Leanne Tilsley, the first woman he'd found happiness with since the death of his wife Jamila two years previously. Yasmeen was sceptical of Leanne because of her fractured past (as she had a stepsister and a half-sister) as well as an estranged husband. Despite this the meeting appeared to be a success, however it was cut short when Leanne's estranged husband Nick turned up and began to pick off Leanne's bad points, mentioning that she had been both a lap dancer and prostitute in the past. This caused an embarrassed and shamed Leanne to run back home in tears. After learning that Weatherfield Community Library faced closure, Yasmeen tried to enlist the support of local residents in order to take part in a protest, and befriended cafe owner Roy Cropper. The pair held an all night sit-in at the library, and although the council had assured them that they would consider appealing for the library to remain open, the building caught fire afterwards, leaving her out of a job. Yasmeen began to use Roy's Rolls as a makeshift library, but Roy found it too much as her constant interfering was overbearing and putting off customers. She then decided to rent the empty unit next door and opened up Jamila House, a community centre which was named in memory of her late daughter-in-law, Jamila, who passed away in 2012. In June 2015 Yasmeen lost Kal when he perished at a fire at the Victoria Court flats after rescuing a trapped Amy Barlow. She told Leanne that she was always welcome to still be a part of the family. Yasmeen was devastated to learn in November 2016 that Sharif had been indulging in a seven year affair with her best friend Sonia Rahman, whom they just recently put up due to her husband kicking her out. Yasmeen was further disappointed to learn that Alya knew as well, and blackmailed Sharif rather than inform her. Yasmeen ordered the pair to pack their bags and leave the house. A couple of days later, Yasmeen was sent a letter from Sharif in which he revealed that he had gone to Newcastle, leaving Yasmeen angry that he had run away from his responsibilities. Yasmeen's woes went from bad to worse after being told by Pat Phelan that the flat she and Sharif were in the process of purchasing was not being built due to his partner, Vinny Ashford, running off with the deposit money that all of the investors had paid upfront. In 2017, Yasmeen began helping out at Roy's Rolls when one member of the staff was off, and also during Anna Windass' imprisonment before her trial. First and last lines "No worm for this early bird, I was hoping for a sighting of Leanne." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Nazir family Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1971 marriages Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Speed Daal staff